<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soothe me daily by sinningpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618468">soothe me daily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin'>sinningpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Getting Together, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Scenting, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago, Dimitri's father delivered him an ultimatum: if he didn't work for Blaiddyd Industries, he would be cut off from the family fortune and forced to drop out of Garreg Mach University. That is, until Claude Von Riegan offers to pay his tuition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soothe me daily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic has been in the works for a long while and i really hope you enjoy it.</p><p>the BIGGEST of thanks to lex for helping me edit this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterymistakes">check our their work here</a></p><p>NOTE: the drug use tag listed above refers to a scene where Dimitri uses poppers in order to comfortably bottom for Claude. There is one explicit description of it and then a few following mentions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blaiddyd Industries, Dimitri speaking, what can I do for you today?” He clamps the phone between his shoulder and ear as he finishes filling out his father’s planner for the day. He hums in the right spots and half listens to the woman prattling on. With the schedule fully filled out, he sends it to his father and finishes up the conversation. “I apologize, Lambert is currently in a meeting,” A lie, “But I can give him a message from you.” He pulls a pad of sticky notes out of the drawer and notes her name, even while knowing his dad won’t bother to answer her pleas for lunch with him. “Thank you so much, ma’am, have a good day.” He hangs up the phone and sticks the note to his monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s barely ten in the morning on a Monday and his screen is framed by at least ten notes. He grinds his knuckles against his temples to cool his headache and leans back over his keyboard. He has less than fifteen minutes to clear his inbox of work inquiries before his dad calls him into his office to edit the weekly schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been nearly six months since Lambert delivered him an ultimatum. Six months of slogging, terrible, ass kissing work that he’s hated all the while. Dimitri’s never been one to do things in half measures, even for his father. Whether or not he was going to be cut off from the Blaiddyd fortune, he had no interest in being a shitty personal assistant. No matter how soul crushing it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deletes the last spam email just as the door to his father’s office opens. Dimitri smooths the scowl off his face and picks up his tablet. “Ah, well prepared, good man,” Lambert says and claps Dimitri on the shoulder as he steers him into his office. On instinct, his lip curls. His father is the only person in the building that doesn’t wear scent patches. The pungent smell of alpha makes Dimitri’s skin itch. Maybe, if Lambert had done a better job of raising him, the smell wouldn’t grate on him so terribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his tablet and starts to flick through his calendar. He doesn’t offer a greeting, but for once Lambert doesn’t chastise him for it. “It’s a busy week,” he says. Lambert grunts and crosses his arms over his chest. Dimitri’s brow furrows. “What’s this appointment today? You didn’t give me any information about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert is silent long enough that Dimitri is forced to look up into his face. He looks unbearably smug and Dimitri puts his entire being into being stoic. “It’s with Claude von Riegan.” Dimitri’s jaw clenches tight, but he remains impassive. “You like him, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an absolutely loaded question, but Dimitri answers it as diplomatically as his father wants him to. “He is one of your best associates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours too,” Lambert so annoyingly reminds him. Dimitri stares at him until he continues. “I’d like you to have lunch with him today, discuss the terms of our upcoming acquisition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri swallows. “Acquisition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s retiring at forty and we’ll be taking over his company.” His eyes are shining, and his implication is clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That could be you too, if you follow in my footsteps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Only that Dimitri’s not interested in asking how high, when his father says jump. “Alright. Email me the topics of discussion and your revisions for the schedule. I’m getting changed.” He leaves the room without being dismissed and grabs his jacket off his desk. He’s still burning when he enters the elevator and jams his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t even close to the worst thing that his father has made him do. Claude is the most tolerable CEO to be around, and the closest to Dimitri in age. Not to mention how gorgeous and ridiculously charming the other alpha is. Dimitri shakes his head and tries to scrub the blush off his cheeks as the elevator comes to a stop. Fantasies like that aren’t productive for his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear the work for as long as it takes to get his degree and then get the fuck out of this city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the train back to his apartment, skimming through more emails that appear in his inbox and reading snatches of his assigned book. He climbs the stairs with his keys in one hand and his phone in the other as he flicks through his father’s notes for the meeting. With an hour to make it to the restaurant across town, he skips a shower in favor of spraying dry shampoo into his hair and tying it up. He has to watch a tutorial to remember how to tie one of his only casual ties and struggles to match his shoes with his belt. After stuffing his notes into a messenger bag, he’s off again, listening to a Tedtalk for his journalism class as he hops on a different train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most days, he feels like he’s losing a race that he didn’t even sign up to be in. He scratches at the edge of his scent patch as he finishes the assigned reading for one of his classes, only one task on his ever lengthening list. He scrubs a hand over his face and pulls his headphones out of his ears to listen for his stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his time walking to the restaurant, going over the points he’d need to hit with Claude to satisfy his father. Hopefully, the young retiree wouldn’t take too much offense to them absorbing his company. Dimitri’s already organized his entire interview and decided his order by the time that he steps inside. The restaurant is just as lavish as he expected with white table cloths and glinting silverware. He smiles politely at the pretty hostess. “Hello, I believe the reservation is under von Riegan.” Of course, Claude would be paying for their meals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other member of your party is already here. Follow me.” They wind through the mostly empty dining room, into a private dining room lined with expensive wine bottles that probably have as much value as his father’s company. The hostess steps out of the way and gestures to a large table that Claude has apparently commandeered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rises to his feet, only looking slightly stunned when he sees Dimitri in place of his father. “I apologize on Lambert’s behalf. He got caught up in some other work.” Dimitri sticks out his hand to shake and Claude snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bullshit.” Dimitri blinks and finds himself even more stunned when Claude does shake his hand. “Well, for whatever reason he sent you out, I’m glad for it.” Dimitri gives a slight nod and pulls off his blazer. He drapes it over the back of his chair and sets his bag at his feet. “It’s good to see you, Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Claude.” He scoots his chair in and reaches for his tablet. All the while, Claude has his elbows on the table, leaning into Dimitri with a charming half smile. Unlike his father, Claude isn’t arrogant enough to forgo his scent patches. Dimitri is unbelievably grateful for it. “Shall we get started?” He glances away from his notes and finds disappointment on Claude’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He masks it quickly enough. “Ah, no need to rush. Let’s order first.” As soon as he says it, a server seems to appear out of thin air. Dimitri barely glances at the menu before ordering what he planned. Claude takes much longer, ordering enough food for three and alcohol to match. When Dimitri quirks an eyebrow at his choices, he just gives that same charming smile and a shrug. “I couldn’t decide.” Dimitri’s reminded of just how boyish he is in these moments. Everyone in the tech industry knows exactly how cutthroat von Reigan is. And how much fun he is at parties. A little past thirty and he’s gray at the temples, but with more money than god. Dimitri can’t quite find any envy for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get started,” Dimitri says, once their orders are taken. He has to stop every few minutes for Claude to smell a new bottle of wine or receive one of his many dishes, but they stay perfectly professional. He seems to have no qualms with them absorbing his company and agrees with an easy air to all their terms. If Dimitri didn’t know first hand how Claude worked, he’d think he was an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’s gotten his food, he’s toward the end of his list. He sets his tablet aside and digs into his salad, hoping to pace the rest of the lunch to avoid any painful small talk. He should’ve known that Claude isn’t one to do small talk. “You hate this, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nearly chokes and quickly holds his napkin in front of his mouth. “Pardon me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude gestures vaguely, a scallop speared on the end of his tiny fork. “This business. Lambert’s business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your business too,” Dimitri can’t help but point out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude shrugs, but he’s still smiling. “Well, I’m getting out. I think I’ve gone gray enough already.” They lapse into a long silence, more than enough to answer Claude’s question. “You’re in school, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s shocked to hear that Claude remembers. “Uh, yeah.” He clears his throat. “I’m looking for a journalism degree. Much to Lambert’s displeasure.” Immediately, he curses himself for not properly biting his tongue. Claude’s always brought these kinds of lapses in judgement out in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just… quit?” Dimitri looks up from his plate and finds Claude peering at him closely. His genuine concern and interest makes something strange bubble up in Dimitri’s belly. He’s marked this reaction several times when it comes to Claude, but he’s been good at squashing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he finds it harder. His cheeks might be pinking up as he shrugs. “I’ll get cut off. The only reason I got into Garreg Mach in the first place is because of his last name.” He blinks and suddenly realizes the bitterness in his voice. “I apologize, it isn’t very appropriate--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could pay for it.” Dimitri’s jaw drops open and he blinks at Claude owlishly. “I don’t mean to be rude, but your dad’s kind of an asshole. I’d hate to see someone as bright as you be a slave to him and his work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri stares at him for a long time, before suspicion takes over. “Surely you’d want… something from me in exchange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs. “I know what you’re imagining, and I don’t want anything nearly that lecherous.” He twirls some pasta around his fork. “Unless you asked of course.” Dimitri burns at the implication. “A few dates a month. Attend a few parties with me, be pretty and make my friends jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s phone starts buzzing against his thigh. He ignores it. “You’re aware of my designation? It wouldn’t be… conventional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude tilts his head at him, as if he’s a dumb puppy. “Oh, I’m well aware.” His eyes are dark and sparkling, hungry in a way that Dimitri has never seen on him. He blinks and his easy charm is back again. “Think about it.” He reaches into his blazer and plucks out a cream colored business card. He extends his hand over the table and Dimitri takes the card without hesitating. He stares at it for a long moment. It isn’t emblazoned with his company logo. It’s plain with a simple phone number. Claude’s personal phone number, if he had to guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s phone is still buzzing when he tucks Claude’s contact into his blazer. Claude smiles at him and gestures for the door. “Don’t let me keep you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dimitri says. He means it for a lot more than the easy lunch meeting. The shine in Claude’s eyes tells Dimitri that he understands what he’s actually thanking him for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s offer becomes the only thing that Dimitri thinks about. His work becomes slow and riddled with inconsistencies. Studying feels practically impossible after long days spent in his father’s office. He subsists on coffee and protein bars, without enough sleep or water. His free moments consist of him flipping Claude’s card between his fingers, staring at the embossed number and trying to make a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only is Claude willing to pay for his tuition, but he’s attractive, young and interested in Dimitri’s company. It feels like a dream come true, one that he’s afraid to grasp too tightly. Another </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting to wine and dine him, instead of being intimidated by his size or status. Two weeks after his meeting with Claude, he snoozes his alarm and stays in bed. He lays between the sheets and ignores all of his father’s calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lambert gives up on trying to make him come into the office, Dimitri gets up and looks for Claude’s card. He thumbs at the corner of it for a while, before finally typing it into his phone. A call seems much too forward, so he starts with a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hello. It’s Dimitri.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tosses the card to the side and flops back onto his mattress. He scrolls through his voicemail as he waits for a response. Lambert called him more than ten times and each message he left gets more threatening. Anxiety tightens in Dimitri’s gut and he’s about to text his dad and tell him he’s coming in, when his phone starts to ring again. It’s not a call from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dimitri! It’s Claude.” All the anxiety in his belly unknots, and he feels himself smiling. “You thought about my offer, I take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes.” Dimitri stands up and starts pacing in a lazy circle around his tiny bedroom. “I’m still not… entirely sure about it all but… Could we go out to dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs on the other end of the line, but it’s without ill intent. “Of course! Tonight, yes? Send me your address and I’ll pick you up around 7:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weird giddy sort of fluttering starts up in Dimitri’s ribcage. “Sounds wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight, prince.” Claude hangs up and Dimitri doesn’t stop smiling for the next half hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri barely gets out of bed all day. He has to rush to get ready, combing his hair through with his fingers and searching for something that could fit wherever Claude might take him. He’s locking the door to his apartment at 7:31 and when he makes it downstairs, Claude’s car is idling at the sidewalk. He rolls down the passenger side window and waves, a big grin on his face that's infectious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri slides into the sleek black car and tugs the door shut. “Hi,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi yourself! You look great.” Dimitri’s cheeks get a little hot. Claude doesn’t start driving until he buckles in. “You want dinner to be a surprise?” He tears through the city like a madman, gunning it through yellow lights and nearly hitting pedestrians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Dimitri’s a bit breathless, hands clenched on top of his thighs as the city streaks by. Claude doesn’t seem to notice, completely at ease as he turns up the music. He taps on the steering wheel to the beat and Dimitri finds himself watching the movements of his hands closely. Really, he watches Claude in general, the upturn in his lips and the glinting rings around his fingers. He’s dressed casually with a soft looking sweater and jeans. His scent patches are expensive. Even in this close of space, Dimitri can’t catch his scent and they match his skin tone perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they pull into a gravel parking lot. Dimitri tries not to let the surprise show on his face as he climbs out of the car. Claude sidles up next to him with a knowing smile. “You said you wanted a surprise.” He guides Dimitri through the parking lot and down a crowded street. Dimitri’s never been to this side of the city before, where the walls are splashed with art and colored light spills out of all the storefronts. “Here,” they come to a stop at the back of an unorganized line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s shouting and whatever Claude’s saying to him gets caught in the roar of the crowd. An arm snakes around his waist, pulling him out of the way of an angry looking cook pushing a cart. “It’s counter service,” Claude’s mouth is at his ear and Dimitri bites his bottom lip. “Look.” Claude points up toward a tiny square of wood that appears to house the menu, a selection of noodles and soups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skims it once before shaking his head. He twists in Claude’s hold to make sure the other alpha can hear him, but doesn’t try to move away from him. “You order for me.” When he leans away Claude’s lips are in a little shocked O. He quickly says, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs and somehow Dimitri finds the shape of that amidst all the noise. “Lemme guess, you don’t like spicy things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrunches his nose before he can stop himself. “No, thank you.” He bites the inside of his cheek as they draw closer to the front of the line. Claude gives him a look and he finally leans back into him. “Celery and cilantro are… not great either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude chuckles again, but pats Dimitri on the hip. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you something you like.” He has to unwind his arm from around Dimitri to order and pay. When they step off to the side to wait for their order, he doesn’t replace the hold. Dimitri tries to ignore his disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one terrible second, he thinks that the night will end up being awkward, but then Claude speaks. “So, you’re in school? What are you studying?” Dimitri realizes it's the first time that someone has bothered to ask him that in many years. And the answers flow easily. He talks about his studies and hopeful career until they get their food. Claude listens intently, never once making Dimitri feel like he’s talking too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea what Claude ordered for him, but the food is fantastic. They slurp noodles out of plastic containers in the alley. The conversation shifts to Claude eventually, about his college experience and how his company came to fruition. He’s just as easy to listen to as he is to talk to and the conversation stretches without lulling. Even once they finish their food and walk back to the car, Dimitri is still aching to know more about him, to hear more stories and continue laughing harder than he has in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slide back into the car and Dimitri wants to ask him out for drinks, but anxiety twists in his gut. So, when Claude starts to drive like a maniac, Dimitri doesn’t ask for any more. He just listens to Claude’s music and leans back in his seat, letting the city streak by without trying to hold onto any of it. They stop at a red light a few minutes away from his house and Dimitri’s head lolls toward Claude. He reaches out to turn the music down and his green eyes twist to Dimitri’s face. They stare at each other for a long moment, before Dimitri finds his words. “Is your… offer still open?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude gives a soft smile and nods. Dimitri nods back at him. Later that night, he calls Lambert to quit his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri thought it would be a slow shift, but really, once he quits his job everything falls into line. Instead of working himself to the bone every night for his online classes, he gets to work on them during the day. He dictates his own schedule, only leaves his house when he absolutely has to and immediately donates all of his professional clothing--except for his favorite suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to text Claude at least once a day. If he forgets, he’ll usually get a voice memo from him when he’s about to sleep. He’ll listen to Claude babble about his day and apologize for not texting much with a smile on his face. Usually, he just texts back a good night, but sometimes he mumbles something into his phone around a few yawns. Claude likes those. Dimitri knows both because Claude will send strings of emojis after he listens, but also because of the little line of text that tells him that Claude kept his message. Sometimes Dimitri wonders if Claude listens to them multiple times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s life gets better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week after he quits his job, Claude picks him up and they go to breakfast together. They go to a diner with terrible coffee, but good pancakes, where everyone seems to know Claude. Dimitri orders for himself this time. Coffee and a big stack of pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream. Claude orders similarly but seems to get more enjoyment out of watching Dimitri eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s on his third cup of coffee when Claude digs around in his pocket and retrieves a small billfold. “So, I have some gifts for you.” Dimitri tries not to think too hard about how brightly his cheeks flare at that and nods. Claude flips open his wallet and plucks out three credit cards. Dimitri’s eyebrows lift and his mouth drops into a little O when Claude lays them out in front of him. “Each of these have a weekly balance that you’ll have access to check whenever you’d like, no need to go through me when you need to buy something.” Dimitri nods dumbly and takes another bite of his pancakes. “This will be for food, this one for fun purchases and this for big emergencies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stacks them back up and holds them out to Dimitri. He blinks at them for a second, before finally taking them. “Any other things that you might need, or if your balance runs out, feel free to text and I’ll be glad to work something out with you,” Claude’s smiling, genuine and sweet. Dimitri’s cheeks still feel pink as he tucks the new money into his wallet. “Oh, do you like the place you’re living? If you’d like to move, I can help arrange it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no… I like my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude nods. “Awesome! When you get a chance, will you text me your rent price and date? I’ll handle that for you so you don’t have to budget in your allowance.” At this point, Dimitri’s fingertips are starting to tingle. The shock is a constant presence. “We’ll talk about tuition and school expenses when your next quarter starts!” He makes it sound so simple and easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nods jerkily. “Okay.” He sets his empty mug on the table and fresh coffee is poured into it almost immediately. “And you don’t… want anything? In return for all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude gives an easy laugh and a shrug. “I mean, I like spending time with you. But I don’t expect you to drop everything for me if I have a boring party to go to.” His entire life Dimitri had been trained to see the loopholes or the drawbacks, to treat every interaction like a business deal. And for once, he didn’t feel the need to. If Claude trusted him with three credit cards, Dimitri could respond in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours more creamer into his coffee and grins. “Okay, yeah. Thank you. So much.” There’s a lot more to say, but he’s not sure if this random diner is the best place to do it. So, he just keeps his smile on as they finish their meals and Claude pays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a while to get used to spending Claude’s money. He sends Claude the information he needs to handle his rent and tries to ignore the strange guilt that follows. But, he nearly drains his bank account entirely before swiping Claude’s card on his next bundle of groceries. Part of him is expecting a scolding or maybe even some curiosity about what he bought. But that night, Claude goes about their nightly exchange of voice messages as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri keeps testing the waters. He uses Claude’s food card to buy himself a coffee. The first time he uses the other card, it's to buy himself a book that he’s been interested in for a while. None of it seems to get Claude’s attention and Dimitri is… relieved by it. He keeps working through the last weeks of the quarter, stress mounting as exams loom. Making time for Claude comes easily enough, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not exactly sure what to call the time they spend together. If it’s a date or just two… friends hanging out. Claude always drives, pays and surprises Dimitri with good food and fun things to do, but he never makes a move. Even at his flirtiest, Claude barely dares to touch Dimitri. He might set his sights on Dimitri for the night and then nothing else can have him stray, but it’s not like Dimitri’s leaving his car with a good night kiss. He doesn’t even know where Claude lives. He likes the attention, it’s hard not to when Claude is gorgeous and doting, but he’s confused to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their “dates” thin out in the two weeks at the end of the quarter. Dimitri pulls all nighters working on projects he should have started months ago, but never found the time to while under Lambert’s thumb. Somehow, he turns in every project and paper on time, finishes his exams with a certainty that he didn’t fail any and eagerly grabs his phone. He calls Claude without much thought for the time, still half giddy as he sprawls across his couch with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Dimitri?” Claude picks up the phone with a sleep thick voice. Dimitri feels his cheeks heat at the rough scrape of his words, only for guilt to hurry along beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I wake you? I’m sorry, I didn’t think of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs and it sounds just as sleepy as the rest of his voice. “No worries, doll, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri chews on his lip. He’s gone from giddiness to feeling incredibly small in a matter of moments. “I was just calling to tell you that I’ve finished all my exams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, Dima!” He hears the sounds of sheets shuffling and he can’t help but imagine how Claude must look laid out in bed. “Even that stupid journalism project?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles to himself. Of course Claude would remember. “Yeah, even the project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” Claude yawns. “There’s a party that I was invited to this weekend. I was gonna go alone because I thought you’d be busy but, now…” He trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d like to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Claude breathes. “We’ll make it a real celebration.” He’s really slurring his words with the fatigue now and Dimitri can’t help but grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a put-upon sigh. “Fine, fine. Goodnight Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Claude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party’s on Saturday night and Dimitri wakes up that morning actually looking forward to it. Maybe it’s just because he’ll be seeing Claude, but for the first time in ages a get together and business are separated. He’s antsy too, excited in a way that’s hard to contain, especially now that there isn’t much to entertain him in his apartment. He makes his coffee and ends up scouring his closet, imagining what he’ll wear when Claude comes to pick him up. Nothing seems to really catch his eye, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes his coffee before texting Claude, asking about the dress code. Of course, he responds immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Wear whatever you want]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[You’ll look great in anything]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grins at his phone for a long time before getting dressed. He grabs his wallet and sets out of his apartment to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>shopping</span>
  </em>
  <span> for himself. Another of the many firsts that Claude has inadvertently treated him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends most of his day out waltzing into ritzy stores, Claude’s credit card burning a hole in his pocket, only to look around and decide to search for something better. He texts Claude all the while, mentioning that he’s getting some new clothes, and immediately being bombarded with store recommendations. One of them is only a few blocks away, so he starts heading that way. There’s an ease about the whole excursion that he’s never felt before. Whether or not he buys something seems of little importance. The freedom, the giddiness he feels at an opportunity to dress up for Claude, without fearing for his wallet or any retribution. As he steps into the store that Claude told him to check out, Dimitri realizes how bad he has it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri quickly shelves that thought for another time and looks around the shop. It’s very different from the other glamorous places that he’s been in. Their inventory is varied, some of it thrifted and vintage, while other things look handmade. Dimitri’s sure it’s just as expensive as everything else, but it still feels more comfortable in here. There are only two sales associates, two pretty girls with brightly colored hair that greet him but don’t bother him as he wanders around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds himself in what appears to be the alpha section. Every store is mainly sorted by secondary gender to accommodate the different body shapes that come with presentation. He’s flicking through a rack of dark colored shirts all boring button ups, when his fingertips land on something lacey and soft. His eyes widen as he tugs it out from between the rest. He’d never known a piece of clothing to feel so illicit, but amongst this alpha clothing it feels remarkably salacious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” A bright voice comes from his left and he drops the garment like he’s been burned. “Hi, sorry to startle you, you’re Dimitri, right?” The girl is pretty and slim with bright pink hair that practically glows under the grimy light of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat. “Uh, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sticks out a hand. “I’m Hilda. You’re a friend of Claude’s, I’m a friend of his, I’ll be helping you out.” Dimitri hesitantly shakes it, but finds it hard to stay on guard as she smiles and kneels to pick up the shirt he’d dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh.” His cheeks are red, but she thankfully doesn’t comment on them as she hangs it back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not in your size. Here.” She grabs his hand and pulls him over to a different rack. Now that he’s expecting it, he realizes that each of the racks in the store are sorted by size, not secondary gender. Hilda starts flicking through these shirts, glancing at Dimitri every once and a while. She starts tossing shirts over her arm, seemingly at random. Some of them seem like things that Dimitri would wear normally. Others are… out there, to say the least. “Let’s get you a full outfit.” She doesn’t leave much room for him to disagree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows her throughout the store as she picks out seemingly random slacks, jackets and accessories. She’s easy enough to be around, smiling and making small talk as she does all the work for him. Apparently, this was another perk to knowing Claude. She leads him back to a dressing room and lays out all the clothing on a chair to unlock the door. Dimitri assumes he’ll just be trying it all on, until she hands him a carefully picked outfit. “Try that one first. And then we’ll juj and see if we like it.” She sits down on the other available chair and motions toward the dressing room until Dimitri follows her instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what that word means, but he obediently changes into a pair of black slacks, slips his feet into some shiny leather shoes and tugs on an overly long button up shirt. Hilda sighs like he’s a lost cause as he comes out of the dressing room. She tucks in one side of his shirt and lets the other hang out. “Belt, you think?” Again, he isn’t given much of a choice before she’s looping a belt around his hips. She steps back and gives him a once over. “Different shirt, but I like the pants and the shoes, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri twists toward the mirror awkwardly, arms held stiffly at his sides. Hilda waits and finally scoffs. “You really have no idea what you look like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not…” Dimitri trails off as Hilda stands next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands start at his shoulders. “The shirt fits well, shows off your throat and chest.” She gestures to where the first few buttons are opened. “The pants help cinch you in the middle and a half tuck makes it look more modern. The light fabric of the shirt makes you look… softer.” Dimitri blushes and Hilda kneels to straighten the inseam of his pants down his ankle. “And here, too. Slim ankles, small feet. A watch might help pull it all together but…” She stands and tugs at his shirt. Dimitri lifts his arms to give her space to work, even if he’s not really sure what difference it makes. “I wanna see you in something else.” She returns to her pile of clothes and flicks through them. “Ah, here.” She turns and shoves a different hanger into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He changes shirts without argument. If anything, this is more confusing than the last. He manages to sit the cuffs over his wrists correctly, but leaves the rest to Hilda. She giggles as he steps out. “You’re a lost cause.” She helps him tuck the satiny shirt into his slacks and guides him closer to the mirror. She ties the dangling piece of fabric around his throat slowly, showing him how to knot it into a bow that’s small enough to not look ugly. “Got it?” He nods, even though he’s not entirely sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the moment, he’s too busy staring at how he looks. He’s never been allowed to wear something like this in his entire life. Anytime he even thought about wearing silk or lace, it was always held as some illicit activity. He’d squeeze into something that didn’t fit just to feel the soft slip over his skin that would never leave his bedroom. But now, he’s wearing something that fits, something he can buy and wear and enjoy. For some reason, it makes his eyes misty. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and Hilda grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t mention the welling tears as she ushers him back into the dressing room. He carefully undresses and folds the clothes he’ll be buying. Back in his own clothes, Hilda leads him to the front and rings him up. He almost cringes at the total, but remembering the vision of himself he saw in that mirror makes it easier to swipe Claude’s card. He thanks Hilda profusely and leaves with pink cheeks as he texts Claude a thanks for the recommendation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets dressed for the actual party, the anticipation and worry is sharper. He pastes his patches over his scent glands, before he puts the shirt on. The collar and cuffs are tight around his throat and wrists, laying over his glands and making them even more sensitive. He has trouble looping the silk around his throat and tying it like he saw Hilda do. After a few tries, he’s satisfied. He plucks at the front of his blouse until it hangs correctly. As always, he gets dressed well in advance to Claude picking him up, but time slips away from him as he examines him in his full-length mirror. Somehow, he feels both covered and exposed. The cloth against his glands is something he isn’t used to, even with the barrier of his patches in between. He doesn’t have any time to second guess himself as he snatches up his keys and phone and jogs downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides into Claude’s car like normal, bottom lip between his teeth as he shuts the door and puts his seatbelt on. Instead of setting off into the city at breakneck speed, Claude stares at him. It takes Dimitri a moment to gain the confidence to meet his eyes. “You look…” Dimitri blinks, cheeks warming as Claude’s eyes rake over him with pure</span>
  <em>
    <span> hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You look amazing, Dimitri,” he finally says, lips pulling into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dimitri murmurs, tipping his head and letting his hair fall in front of his face. It diffuses some of the tension suddenly budding between them. Claude pulls away from the curb smoothly, but keeps the music low as he drives. “Hilda helped me quite a bit,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs. “She’s quite the character isn’t she?” He nudges Dimitri with the point of his elbow and it makes a laugh bubble out of him. “I’m glad she treated you well.” His hand lays over the center console, barely a breath away from Dimitri’s. He thinks about lacing their fingers together long enough to make his cheeks burn, but he can’t manage to work up the courage. Claude fills the ride chatting about his day, occasionally pausing to turn the music up and sing. He has a surprisingly pretty voice, and Dimitri feels pulled into his gravity each time he belts a new song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parks on the curb and cuts the engine. Dimitri looks around at where they’ve found themselves, and almost gasps. They’re parked in front of a bar. Through it’s propped open doors, Dimitri can see a massive crowd of people, all dressed nicely. Garlands of balloons are stationed on either side of the entrance, and even more people are starting to fill up the space. But most importantly, a banner strung above the door reads “Farewell Claude!” A knot of hot anxiety curls in his belly and he looks over his shoulder at Claude. “This is your fucking retirement party?” His voice trembles a little and he hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s door had been slightly open, but he promptly slams it shut and faces Dimitri. His brows are raised and Dimitri realizes it’s probably one of the few times he’s cursed in front of him. That knot of anxiety cinches tighter. “Uh, sorry, I just--” He flutters a hand around his face, as if that helps explain anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude reaches out for him. He freezes as his fingers slip under his sleeve and lay over the scent patch on his wrist. He gently draws Dimitri’s hand away from his face, keeping his gaze fixed on him all the while. He clasps their hands together, thumb running across his knuckles. “Nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri takes a shuddering breath. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude gives him a lingering look. He opens his mouth a few times, as if he’s going to speak, but it takes a few tries before he finds his voice. “Would you like to wear my scent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s breath gets knocked out of him, dizzied need overwhelming him after the short sentence. He doesn’t realize that he’s gripping Claude’s hand impossibly tight until he hears a little grunt of pain. “Oh, sorry!” He gasps, quickly letting go and almost immediately missing that touch. He clears his throat, but it doesn’t do much to dispel that embarrassing, schoolyard need that colors his cheeks pink and makes him feel nauseous. “Yes… I’d like that quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same hunger returns to Claude’s eyes, hot where they scrape over Dimitri’s skin. A momentary fantasy consumes him, that of Claude peeling the patch off his throat and pressing them together. Marking him intimately, maybe even enough to get a kiss. Arousal pools in his groin and he shoves the thoughts away. Claude makes it easy when he peels one of the patches off his wrist instead. He hikes his sleeve up a little higher. They meet in the middle, Dimitri’s ribs pressed against the center console as Claude reaches out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, their hands have found their way back to each other, fingers interlocking as Claude’s skin touches Dimitri’s. He clears his throat again. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any other patches.” Claude thumbs over his knuckles and presses the oily skin of his scent gland over his covered throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Dima.” The nickname sounds so endearing on his tongue, nearly making Dimitri melt. He rocks his head to the other side and Claude presses his scent there too. Dimitri can finally smell it, sandalwood and smoke, surely stronger than Dimitri’s. Claude pulls his wrist away and Dimitri twists his hands. Claude has to let go of his hand to properly scent him there too, carefully pushing up the ruffled cuff of his shirt to mark him there as well. The process takes little more than a minute, but it stretches long in Dimitri’s mind and he finds himself already replaying the scant touches as soon as they’re finished. “All done,” Claude murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri pulls his hands back into his lap. With Claude’s wrist still uncovered, his scent fills the car, wrapping around Dimitri and making him feel a little fuzzy at the edges. Claude reaches into the center console and pulls out a fresh patch. He peels away the backing and lays it back over his wrist, but it takes a while for the scent to really fade. “Okay, are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri glances over to him, lips upturned in a vague smile. “Yeah, I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude nods. “I’m not going to abandon you, alright?” Dimitri’s chest flutters and he nods. “I’d only even bother to show up here for fifteen minutes, if it wasn’t for you. They didn’t invite any of my real friends.” He rolls his eyes as he gets out of the car. Dimitri follows suit, even as his mind gets stuck on who Claude’s real friends might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have long to think it over. He steps up onto the curve and Claude joins him at his side. He laces his fingers with Dimitri and seems to psych himself up for a moment before striding purposefully into the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude keeps his promise for the entire night. Even when Dimitri gets sweaty, he holds onto his hand, sucking him in close to his side. He introduces him to every stranger they encounter, never letting him fall out of the rhythm of the conversation. There’s no awkwardness about who Dimitri is to Claude, he introduces him with his name and any sly looks given to their interlaced fingers are succinctly ignored. They have a few drinks and enjoy their night together, with Claude’s scent wafting up to him occasionally and putting him perfectly at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude,” he tugs on their connected hands. “I have to go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of letting go of it, like Dimitri expected, he excuses himself from their current conversation. “I’ll show you where it is!” Even now, he keeps his promise. It’s a bit strange and very endearing to actually leave the bathroom and see Claude still waiting for him, fiddling with his phone instead of dissolving back into the crowd like Dimitri’s friends usually did. “Are you ready to go?” Claude asks as they’re walking back through the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get one more drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes one more drink for Dimitri to go from tipsy to firmly drunk. Claude seems to be in good spirits about it, laughing and catching Dimitri when he stumbles. He can’t help but apologize profusely, even as Claude feeds him and makes him drink water--all with a grin on his face. He’s barely sobered up before Claude’s helping him to his feet and guiding him out of the bar. The cool night air does more than the food or the water did and Dimitri savors a few deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts a hand to his face, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes and realizes that Claude’s scent has all but faded on his skin. He frowns and looks at Claude. He hasn’t had a drink all night and he looks just as well put together as when they first got out of the car. Something possesses Dimitri. Need, lust, something hot and roiling in his belly. He grabs Claude by the front of his shirt and spins him, pushing him up against the passenger side door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the most forward he’s been in his entire life. He doesn’t give himself any time to second guess or even catch the surprise on Claude’s face, before he leans down for a kiss. He’s probably too drunk to be any good, but Claude tastes like everything he’s ever wanted. Dimitri bites his lip and licks into his mouth, unable to find any embarrassment about doing this where anyone could see them or about how his cock is hard already, pressing into Claude’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to realize, but Claude’s reciprocating. His tongue is in Dimitri’s mouth and his hands are eagerly bunching up handfuls of his silky blouse. Blood pounds through him and he’s half certain he’s going to faint before he gets his fill of Claude. Their kiss breaks on a breathless moan, Dimitri doesn’t know which of them makes the noise, all he does know is that Claude is whispering his name, a low hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dima</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he can feel against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s scratching at the patches on his throat, a strangled plea of Claude’s name spilling from his mouth. “Don’t smell like you anymore,” he mumbles and then kisses Claude again. “Want more, always wanna be yours.” He’s saying too much and he’s far too drunk for this, he can tell by the way Claude curses and tries to keep him from rutting against his thigh. And when he pulls back far enough to look at him, his eyes are wide, mouth flushed and swollen in a little O as he stares at Dimitri’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sober, he might’ve taken this as rejection. But, he finally works his nail under the adhesive and pulls the patch away from his skin. He flicks it to the ground and bares his neck, the bone deep, instinctual submission almost making his knees weak. “Please, please, please.” He can’t seem to stop saying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude doesn’t speak his response. Instead, it’s in the way that he crushes Dimitri impossibly closer to him and catches him in another kiss as he peels off his own scent patch. He grabs Dimitri by the hair to twist their throats together and something sweet threads through that sandalwood scent. Dimitri realizes that it’s him, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He groans and claws at Claude’s chest, grinding against his hip until his heartbeat pounds in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Claude pulls away and forces space between them. Dimitri’s entire body pulses with need for him, but slowly, their exposed surroundings come into focus. He realizes that he doesn’t want anyone but Claude smelling him. “Get in the car,” Claude says curtly, apparently having the same reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri does, only feeling slightly foolish for initiating that. The tension stays hot between them for the entire ride home, not even music managing to dampen the overwhelming feeling filling the car. Dimitri’s still too drunk to parse out what that feeling is. He just has to hope that it isn’t a bad one. They pull up to his apartment and he half expects a good night kiss, but Claude just gives him a tight lipped smile. “Good night, Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” he replies, hating how feeble it sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes the next morning with a headache throbbing behind his eyes and an overwhelming sense of doom hanging over his head. He avoids his phone for the first hour he’s awake. It’s easy enough to kill his headache with some ibuprofen and a cup of coffee. He eats a protein bar and actually keeps it down. Then, he finally picks up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire morning he’d been thinking of all the artful ways Claude would let him down easy. Or at least, explain that he wasn’t interested in Dimitri with that same overwhelming desperation that Dimitri felt for him. He kept thinking of Claude’s comment about his real friends, how it revealed how little Dimitri actually knew about his day to day life, how much he talked about himself during their time together. And how Claude had looked at him when he got out of the car, that forced smile on his lips and a goodbye without a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, when he opens the messages from Claude he isn’t greeted by anything like that. There are a flurry of messages from him and with each one Dimitri smiles wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Good morning!]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I had such a good time last night, and I think you did too ;)]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Do you think we could go out for dinner and drinks tonight? I’d like to talk about some stuff]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nearly a half hour gap between that one and the next. Dimitri’s glad he waited to look at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[That last text sounds so ominous. All good things. I think you’ll find them good at least]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri can imagine him saying this all out loud, rambling and rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly apologetic smile. He’d always been told that Claude was some kind of playboy, but he’s only ever seemed perfectly sweet and genuine around Dimitri. He lays back down in bed and reads all four of the messages twice over before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Dinner and drinks sound great.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I’m sure we’ll have a lot to talk about.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s giddy about the date all day. He doesn’t do much besides lay in bed and look at his phone, before remembering he should probably shower. He gets dressed wishing he’d bought more than one outfit from Hilda, and then lounges on the couch until Claude picks him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heads out of the front doors of his apartment complex, a little surprised to see Claude leaning against his parked car instead of inside it. He looks especially good tonight, hair swept away from his face messily and wearing a dark colored sweater instead of a button up and blazer. Dimitri’s within arms reach when he’s about to greet him, only to get grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked into a kiss. His entire mind dissolves into static and he makes a terribly embarrassing noise into the chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude pulls away as far as he can with his arms still wound around Dimitri’s waist. “Hi,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri blinks and tries to get his mouth working. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs and hugs him tighter. Dimitri slides his arms around his shoulders, nervous but figuring he should reciprocate all the same. “I wanted to make it up to you. A hello kiss instead of a good night one.” Dimitri presses his face into Claude’s shoulder, unable to stop smiling as he nods. “I hope you know… I wanted to. But, I didn’t think I could’ve controlled myself.” The words hook into that dark, primal part of Dimitri and he feels his entire body pulse with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat and lifts his head to look at Claude. “Thank you.” He kisses the corner of Claude’s mouth, a bit awkward, but Claude still smiles broadly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps away from the car and opens the door for Dimitri. He slides into his seat as Claude appears on the other side of the car. “I thought that you might like to choose where we go for dinner tonight,” he says, opening up the GPS on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri takes it and starts chewing on his lip. “Alright… I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but.” He keys in his favorite burger place and slides it into the clamp on Claude’s dashboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be great,” he says. He keeps his hand on Dimitri’s knee for the entire ride there, tapping out the rhythm of his songs onto his thigh. It makes Dimitri feel jittery and he can’t seem to look away from Claude’s hand on him. They pull up to the restaurant, a dingy little diner that’s a lot less charming than the place Claude took him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like burgers.” He glances over at Claude, almost expecting some disgust or apprehension. He doesn’t find any. They walk in and seat themselves. There are only three options on the menu, plus fries as a side. They end up ordering the same thing and even though they’ve been apart for less than twenty four hours, they fill the space before they get their food with chatter. Their massive burgers arrive at the table and then comes the task of eating them without making a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude cuts his in half, bearing the righteous teasing from Dimitri, but still splatters ketchup on his sweater. They finish their burgers and again, Dimitri realizes that he’s been doing most of the talking. Claude just brings it out in him. “Tell me something about you,” he says, and swipes a fry through some ketchup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shrugs. “Something, anything.” When Claude still seems reluctant, he says, “What about your friends? What do you do now that you aren’t working?” The urge to ask even more questions bubbles up in his throat and he has to tamp them down. “Sorry, I just… sometimes it feels like there are these massive gaps in my visions of you. I mean, I don’t even know what your apartment looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s mouth pulls into a sly smile. “Well, we can remedy that soon.” Heat flushes over Dimitri’s cheeks. “As for friends, well, you already met Hilda. We’ve known each other since college, when I helped her get her business degree.” He shares about some other friends, all with promises for Dimitri to meet them as well. Dimitri falls into the lull of his voice, fries going cold as he listens intently to the shows he likes and his writing hobby. Slowly, the gaps in Claude fill and everything about the two of them seems to feel more real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways.” Claude wipes his mouth. “Enough about me. Why don’t we go get a few drinks?” Dimitri agrees and stands up. Claude grabs his hand as he tosses cash onto their table. They walk a block down to a bar that Dimitri’s stopped in a few times. He orders a gin and tonic, while Claude orders a cheap beer. They slide into a booth across from each other. The table is sticky with unknown substances and Dimitri tries not to rest his elbow on it as they talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His drink is strong and even with the food in his belly, he feels tipsy by the time he finishes his second one. Claude sticks to the single beer and appears sober enough as he says, “I guess we should talk, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t we already been doing that?” Dimitri laughs, feeling warm and loose. Hopefully, he doesn’t get drunk enough for another splitting hangover in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude snorts. “Yeah, I guess we have, but--” He cuts himself off and bites his lip. Dimitri can’t stop staring at his mouth. He stands and steps to Dimitri’s side of the booth. “Scoot over.” Claude slots in next to him, twisted toward Dimitri. Like this, he’s partially hidden from the rest of the bar, as if they’re in their own little world. Dimitri can’t help but lean into Claude’s gravity. “I want you to be mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude says it on a low rumble, almost a growl. Dimitri knows that if any other alpha had said it, he’d be forced to see it as a challenge. But from Claude, it only makes Dimitri want to show his belly. He shivers a little and dips his head until it rests on Claude’s shoulder. “I want that too,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all it takes for Claude to wrap an arm around him and crush him to his chest. His breath is hot on Dimitri’s ear, mouth close to where he’d sink his teeth to leave a real claim. Dimitri’s entire body pulses with want. Maybe Claude still wants to take it slower, but Dimitri remembers the smell of him and how it wrapped around him and made him feel safer than he’s ever known. So, it isn’t all that hard to move until his mouth is against Claude’s ear and whisper, “Take me home. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s expecting some ridiculous penthouse, but Claude’s apartment is surprisingly modest. He doesn’t have much time to look at it, because Claude’s pushing him up against the door as soon as they step inside. Their mouths meet in a flurry of kisses, only now they’re alone, in private, and neither of them seem to have any intention of stopping. Claude breaks away with a curse, but stays apart only long enough to peel the patches off his wrists. That sweet smell of sandalwood wraps around Dimitri and he slides his fingers through Claude’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wedges a knee between Dimitri’s thighs, hands roaming over him as he sucks on his tongue. The heat of him drives Dimitri half insane, cock already hard and dripping in his boxers. “Fuck,” he whispers into Claude’s mouth. He shoves himself impossibly closer to Dimitri, inadvertently grinding his knee against Dimitri’s cock. He slides his hands out of Claude’s hair and blindly rips at his scent patches until they come off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude lets out a rattling growl against him. The show of dominance makes Dimitri’s knees go weak, belly flipping as Claude nips under his jaw. His lips meet the edge of the scent patches there and Dimitri moans. He squirms against Claude, clawing at the back of his sweater with a barely contained need. “Take them off, please, fuck, Claude,” his voice is already wrecked and ragged around the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Dimitri,” Claude groans. He tugs Dimitri back into a kiss as he peels off the last of his scent patches. He can tell that he’s scenting the hell out of Claude and his apartment, but he can’t find it in himself to feel back about it. Instead, he drags Claude closer and licks into his mouth, hips jumping forward as Claude presses against his cock. Locked together like this, he can feel Claude hard against him. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>big,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Dimitri is dizzied with the idea of getting fucked by him, getting knotted by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude drags himself out of the kiss again, pulling Dimitri’s head to the side by his hair so he can kiss down the line of his throat. His lips drag over the swollen bulge of his scent gland and Dimitri wails. Claude grins, wolfish and hot as he cups Dimitri’s cheeks. “I want you to fuck my throat. Knot my mouth, baby.” Dimitri’s entire body pulses with burning heat and the overwhelming humiliation isn’t enough to stop him from cumming in his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world goes hazy at the edges and then narrows entirely to the throb of his knot between his legs. He feels faint and then his vision melts away entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes to on Claude’s bed. He’s been stripped out of his soiled jeans, but his shirt is still on. He sits up with a shock, looking around hurriedly. He feels hazy, blinking long and slow to try and get his vision to properly focus. Claude appears at his side and coaxes him back down into bed. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude climbs into bed with him without being asked. The first time being in his bed and he can barely keep his eyes open. “Well, I was sexy enough to make you cum in your jeans--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s cheeks. “I know that part, but I… why?” He can’t quite find the right words, but Claude understands anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, when you don’t knot in something hot and tight, alphas can go sorta hazy. You basically fell asleep standing up.” He brushes his hair out of Dimitri’s eyes. He twists and curls his arms around him. “You were out for like fifteen minutes, nothing serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri squeezes him and presses his face into Claude’s throat. “I’m so embarrassed,” he whines. Claude tries to draw his face up and out of his throat, but Dimitri stubbornly stays put. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Claude pets his hair and Dimitri knows he means it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally pulls his face out of Claude’s throat and looks up at him. “Did you… uh, you know.” Claude laughs at him but Dimitri pushes on. “Because if you didn’t, I mean I’d still… like to.” This has Claude’s laughter abating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head and rolls them over. He kneels between Dimitri’s spread legs, a half smile on his lips as he strokes over his sides. “Still like to… what?” Dimitri scowls. “You’ll have to tell me what you want, Dimitri, otherwise, how will I know?” Claude wears a shit eating grin as he draws the sheets off Dimitri’s body. He resists the urge to cover his cock with his hands, fresh embarrassment licking over his skin. When Claude looks at him like he’s prepared to devour him, Dimitri doesn’t want to hide away anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs his shirt over his head instead, showing off how his throat and chest have pinkened up with his flush too. Claude’s mouth drops open and Dimitri feels powerful even while beneath him. “I want you to fuck me.” It’s a miracle he gets the words out at all, even if they do waver in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, doll, you’re gonna kill me.” Claude makes to slide up between his thighs, but Dimitri pushes him back with a foot on his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to… see you.” Claude quirks a brow. “Get undressed. Please.” Dimitri’s fairly certain that he’s flushed down to his nipples now, but it’s worth Claude’s broad grin as he immediately starts undressing. He tugs his top over his head and drops it off to the side. Somehow, he slides out of bed and pulls off his pants with grace. It’s something that Dimitri’s never been able to manage. His skin is warm and smooth, like something carved from marble. Dimitri immediately wants his hands on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he pulls off his briefs. Dimitri’s jaw drops. Claude’s cock is big, to say the least, and his knot hasn’t even started to swell yet. With a shock, Dimitri realizes that he’s only half hard and feels himself go a little dizzy. He slumps back against his pillow and tries to muffle his shock. “Hey.” Claude puts a hand on his belly and Dimitri knows he’s done a poor job at it. “Nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s reminded of the party, his nerves then and how Claude took care of him. With a sigh, Dimitri nods. Claude’s thumb swipes gently over his belly, making goosebumps roll over him. He pulls the nightstand drawer open and grabs something, before sliding back between Dimitri’s legs. Impossibly, he looks even better like that, planting his hands on Dimitri’s chest and giving a reassuring smile. Dimitri drags a hand over his face. “I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri laughs and smacks his shoulder. “I meant, I’ve never been… receiving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude runs his hands from Dimitri’s belly down over his thighs. He moves slow and steady, giving Dimitri ample time to guide his hands away. It sets Dimitri at ease in a way he’d never known before. “That’s alright. We’ll go slow. And you’ll tell me if you want to stop.” Dimitri licks his lips and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouts when Claude wraps a warm hand around his cock, stroking over it’s length before squeezing at his knot. It isn’t even fully swollen yet. “If you can’t take me tonight, I’ll put this pretty thing to good use.” Dimitri’s belly trembles, cock already dripping for Claude. He strokes him a few more times and Dimitri fights back a slew of noises. “Oh… you’re a messy one,” Claude breathes. He sounds like he really likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude,” he gasps out, reaching down and grabbing his wrist as he rubs his palm over the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came so much earlier.” He lets go of Dimitri’s cock and the sharp knives of pleasure in his belly ease for a moment. Claude cups his balls, hand wet with Dimitri’s pre-cum. “You got anymore for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri knows he’s teasing. He can see that smirk on his face and the shine in his eyes. But for the moment, all he can think of is being good--of giving Claude what he wants. “Yeah, yeah. Please, just--stop teasing.” He sucks in a massive breath, his entire body prickling with heat as Claude’s knuckles press up behind his balls. “Fuck me, god, please.” His voice is ragged, a new edge of desperation creeping into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pushes Claude into action. He grabs the bottle of lube from beside him and pops it open. He slicks three of his fingers and warms it as he pushes Dimitri’s legs wide. “I’m gonna go slow. And you’ll tell me if you don’t like it.” He doesn’t leave any room for argument, but Dimitri still laughs a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I haven’t fingered myself, Claude.” He goes a little breathless at the way Claude’s eyes go dark and bottomless. “I won’t break,” Dimitri whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with that endless heat in his eyes, Claude is gentle as he presses the first finger inside of Dimitri. It’s a familiar stretch, only made hotter by someone else doing it. The digit sinks in slowly, lube dripping down the crack of Dimitri’s ass. He’s even more of a mess now, cock leaking steadily over his belly and lube making him slick between his legs. “More, please,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span> in answer, hot and bone rattling. Dimitri’s instincts crow in answer, aching to answer that challenge. He pushes them down and arches his back. Claude’s insistence on being careful with him seems to weaken slightly then and he teases a second finger at Dimitri’s rim. It burns a bit, but Dimitri leans into it. His knot is starting to swell now, an insistent heat at the base of his cock that leaves him feeling vulnerable and helpless. He likes the feeling. Especially when Claude spreads his two fingers inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty,” he murmurs. Dimitri’s belly flips and that need to keep being pretty for Claude overwhelms him again. He stops begging then. He bites his tongue each time his knot throbs and he feels half mad with desire. He wants to be good. So, he sits patiently through Claude’s careful stretching. He sobs out his pleasure as Claude fucks him open with four fingers and too much lube, nearly spreading him around his knuckles before he pulls away. “How do you feel, doll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, fuck,” Dimitri groans. He tucks his face into the crook of his elbow, trying to focus on breathing as Claude shifts around him. “Feels so good, want to feel you--Claude.” Whatever else he’s gonna say is quickly cut off by Claude dragging him into another kiss. This one feels meaner than the others. He bites at Dimitri’s lip and drags whimpering little moans out of him. Fingers dip back between his legs, stuffing him full again as he licks deep into his mouth. He pulls back with a gasp, still barely able to draw in enough air with Claude’s fingers fucking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, sweetheart?” He kisses the corner of Dimitri’s mouth, so tender amidst the filthy desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, yes--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly cries when Claude pulls his fingers out of him again. It’s made better by Claude kissing him quickly and reaching over for a condom. “Wait.” The word is out of Dimitri’s mouth before he can take it back. Claude freezes, about to rip open the rubber. “Can we… not use one?” The embarrassment tangles his tongue. “I’m clean and I just, wanna really feel you,” he says it all in a rush before he can take it back. The implication is clear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m clean. There’s no one else. I hope there isn’t for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude looks at him for a long time and then he tosses the condom aside. He pops open the lube again and slicks his cock. It’s still intimidatingly big, but Dimitri focuses on staying relaxed as Claude guides his length between Dimitri’s legs. Claude blankets him, feeling bigger than Dimitri even with the inches he has on him. He curls an arm around Dimitri’s middle and kisses his chest as he rocks against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a slow process. He eases the head inside Dimitri, the stretch so much more than just his fingers. He gasps and tenses up, head tossed back and face pointed at the ceiling as he tries to find words that won’t come. “Relax, perfect, you’re amazing. Taking me so well Dima, ah--fuck--relax, baby,” Claude mumbles the entire time. Dimitri can feel the rattle of his chest and the shape that his lips make pressed against his skin. And it’s still not enough to get him to ease. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s overwhelming, making him feel full beyond his capacity as he leashes his instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Claude pulls out of him, he isn’t surprised. For some reason, he still starts to cry. Claude coos at him and swipes at his cheeks with his thumbs. “I have something that might help.” He kisses Dimitri’s wet cheeks, gentle and tender and all the things that Dimitri knows him to be. “If you want to keep trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears slow, but his cheeks are still wet when he nods. “Please. I just want…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but Claude seems to understand. He leans back over to the treasure trove that is his nightstand and comes back with a small glass bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried poppers?” Dimitri furrows his brow and shakes his head. When Claude twists the bottle, he can see the words KNOT HARD emblazoned on it and he snorts. Claude’s grinning too. It feels natural in a way that laughing during sex doesn’t usually. “You smell them. It’ll make you feel good and help relax you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Claude unscrews the top for him and lifts his head. Dimitri’s worried that it’ll smell bad, but then he gets a real sniff of it. The headrush hits immediately, body falling boneless against the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude quickly sets the bottle aside and brushes his hands down his chest. “You alright, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggles to find his words. “Yeah,” he whispers, voice ragged. Claude watches him carefully, but believes his affirmation. He blankets Dimitri’s body again, cock nudging against his hole. This time, when he pushes inside, Dimitri only knows bright euphoria. He doesn’t have to restrain his instincts or worry about being relaxed. Claude fills him, hot and heavy, effortlessly. It’s the best he’s ever felt. Claude’s arm is back around him, his mouth at the center of his chest as his knot bumps up against his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling doesn’t last for very long. “More,” he finds himself saying. His sensitivity is certainly higher, body shivering and shuddering with every little touch Claude lays into him, but he comes back to himself quickly. And now, Claude is inside of him, fucking him with short little movements that have lube bubbling out of him. “Fuck,” he moans long and low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, doll, you feel perfect,” Claude groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise leaves Dimitri shuddering, coming apart at the seams as Claude’s thrusts lengthen. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt. He’s full to the brim, Claude’s cock pressing into his sensitive spots and making him feel almost swollen with it. The heat is overwhelming, inside him and buzzing through his veins. Each thrust knocks a rough little noise out of his throat as he pants. Pleasure winds through him in a way that he’s never known and he realizes with a certainty that he’ll cum without needing a hand on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he starts actually listening to what Claude’s saying. He leans over Dimitri, dragging wet kisses over his chest as he fucks into him steadily, gripping the backs of his thighs to hold him open. In between those indulgent kisses, he whispers filthy praise and hot desire into Dimitri’s skin. “Feel so perfect around me, taking me so well, Dima,” he moans, voice going ragged around the shape of his name as he grinds deep inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri feels utterly owned by Claude. Claude, who gave him all of this and took care of him and now whispers about how beautiful he is. He whines for it, wrapping his arms around the back of Claude’s neck and gasps when his cock rubs against that extra sensitive spot inside of him. “There? There?” Claude adjusts his angle until he grinds against it with every thrust. Dimitri’s cheeks are wet again, back drawn into a nearly painful arch as his cock pulses on his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, beautiful boy, are you going to cum?” Dimitri nods, nails digging meanly into Claude’s shoulders. He fucks into him roughly, a hand falling from the back of his thigh to massage around the taut swell of his knot. “Cum for me darling, my sweet boy, I want to feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. He drags rough lines down Claude’s back and screams himself ragged. His knot pulses under Claude’s fist, balls drawing up tight to his body as he spills a fountain of white all over his belly. Claude keeps fucking him, keeping a tight grip around his knot as he does. Dimitri’s drooling as his orgasm starts to wind down, but he forces his tongue to work. “Knot me, please, wanna-- be full of you,” he gasps out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude growls and Dimitri realizes that he’s showing his belly and throat to an alpha. An alpha on the edge of a knot haze. If anything, it only makes him clench tighter around the length of Claude’s cock. Dimitri feels it jump inside of him and feels the roar roll through Claude’s entire body as he shoves his knot inside of Dimitri. It aches and burns, Dimitri’s swollen rim fluttering around it as it locks and Claude’s cock starts to spill inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body isn’t made to grip around a knot and keep the cum lodged deep in his belly, but he can still feel it pouring into him. It warms his belly until there’s nowhere for it to go besides spilling back out of him and onto the sheets. Claude collapses over top of him, mouthing wet kisses over Dimitri’s collarbones until his orgasm abates. They’re both a bit hazy around the edges, their physiology not used to mating without an omega, but it's the most satisfied that Dimitri’s ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays sprawled in bed as Claude goes to the bathroom. He returns with his eyes a little sharper and holding a damp cloth that he wipes Dimitri down with. They cuddle up together, smelling of cum and satisfaction. This long without scent patches, Dimitri’s finally grown used to the smell of Claude’s skin. He nuzzles into it and feels the smell roll over him in waves of utter comfort. “I’m still sorry, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude strokes down the length of his spine and Dimitri pulls him even closer to his chest. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cumming in my jeans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs and Dimitri grins into the hollow of his throat. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll help you next time.” Dimitri can feel himself flush to the tips of his ears at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri wakes up the next morning and realizes that he really doesn’t want to go back to his apartment. He finds it hard to even be out of arm's reach of Claude. He trails around behind him like a lost puppy, glued to his back while he makes coffee and breakfast, sitting on the couch while he does his morning yoga, shoving his face into his belly while he reads. Each time he does it, he expects Claude to dismiss him or try to politely ask when he’s leaving, but he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends two more nights there. He showers in Claude’s massive bathroom, confusing all his fancy toiletries until Claude calls him a lost cause and climbs into the shower with him. They watch movies late into the night and find the best position for them to cuddle. The next morning they leave Claude’s apartment and go shopping again. Armed with his own book to read, they spend the afternoon in comfortable silence with Dimitri’s head in Claude’s lap. They share a messy makeout before bed and stroke each other off with a teenage eagerness that has Claude laughing into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri feels loved and cared for and cherished in a way that he truly didn’t think was possible. They’re laying in bed on the third morning that he’s been there, fingers tangled as Claude drinks a cup of coffee when Dimitri finally asks, “Are you my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude turns to him with a quirked eyebrow and a slightly nervous smile. “I sure hope so, because I already told Hilda that she’d love my new boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dimitri says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes home that day, but Claude waits outside his apartment and he’s only there long enough to pick up some clothes before they’re on the way back to Claude’s place. That night, Claude invites friends over and cooks for them. Dimitri worries about it all day, only to be welcomed into their friend group with open arms. He and Hilda do shots of tequila together and there’s plenty of good natured ribbing about his picky eating habits by Raphael. Lorenz tries to impress him with inappropriate bragging that he entertains politely. And he gets properly introduced to the blue haired girl that works with--and dates--Hilda. The night ends well, with promises to get together soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re quite the group,” Dimitri says as he flops onto the couch. It wasn’t a terrible time, far from it, but he’s left feeling completely drained by their energy. Maybe next time they’ll just go on a double date with Hilda and Marianne so he can leave the talking to the gregarious ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They like you,” Claude says and climbs into his lap. They’ve found an ease with each other that Dimitri’s always envied in other couples. He grins at the thought. They’re a couple. “Thank you for liking them. Or at least putting up with them.” Claude dips and gives him a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri tugs him into his chest and hums. “I do like them. They’re just… a lot.” Claude laughs and it sounds like agreement. One kiss turns to another and another, until they’re biting at each other’s lips and gasping for whatever air they can get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we try something, tonight?” Claude whispers. “I ordered something for you and it finally got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s entire body buzzes and he licks his lips. There’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> left to try he can’t imagine what it could be. “Sure, yeah.” He might sound too eager, but Claude’s no better, grabbing the front of Dimitri’s shirt to drag him off the couch. He’s pushed down to the bed and then Claude’s working his clothes off him with a stunning efficiency. He moves to shuffle back to the center of the mattress, but Claude catches him by the back of his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay, just like this.” Claude looks ravenous and Dimitri flushes. His cock is already plumping up between his legs, excitement and anticipation blurring into a dangerous cocktail. Claude kneels and grabs something out from under the bed, a slim black box without any sort of logo to tip Dimitri off to its contents. When Claude opens the box, Dimitri’s still not exactly sure what he’s looking at. It seems to be a few loops of rubber, but he’s not sure what to do with it. “It’s a cock ring, specifically made for alphas,” Claude says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s jaw drops open. His cock is hard now, desire pulsing through him. He figures he shouldn’t really be that surprised that Claude found a solution to their problem so quickly. “You wanna try it? Maybe I’ll actually be able to get my mouth on you this time.” Claude’s smiling up at him like he already knows the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, please,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude settles between his knees and just the image is enough to have Dimitri’s blood thrumming hot with lust. Claude’s careful as he touches him, and doesn’t try to tease or have any fun with him. He tugs two of the loops down to the base of Dimitri’s cock. The third hangs limply beside them, until Claude pulls it down and tugs Dimitri’s balls through it. He bites his bottom lip as the first loop settles. It isn’t particularly tight, just secure. Claude adjusts the two around his shaft until one sits at the very base of his cock and the other sits just above the swell of his knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude makes a few adjustments before he sets his hands on Dimitri’s knees. “How does it feel?” Claude sounds eager and a little breathless, and more than anything, Dimitri wants his mouth. But the pressure around his cock is weird. His knot feels swollen and hot even without being fully inflated and the usual flood of pre-cum is nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” he settles on saying. “I don’t know if… I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude slides his hands up Dimitri’s thighs, soothing and as easy as ever. “Do you want me to take it off? We can do something else fun.” He doesn’t make it sound like a disappointment. In fact, Dimitri finds himself just as excited for whatever else they might do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curls his fingers in the sheets and chews on his bottom lip as he thinks it over. “Maybe we can try this still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, baby.” Claude’s hands lift and cup his hips. “You tell me if you want me to stop, alright?” Dimitri nods and shivers a little as Claude’s thumbs slide over his hipbones. He leans forward, eyes half lidded and lips pursed. He makes quite the sight on his knees for Dimitri, cheeks darkened with desire. He presses a few wet kisses at the underside of Dimitri’s cock. Pleasure arcs through him like pure electricity and he knows that he would’ve already cum without the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitches against Claude’s face, but still doesn’t spill much pre-cum as he tongues at the head. He seems pleased all the same, fingers curling around the base of Dimitri’s cock as he starts suckling on the head. The heat is enough to have him dizzy, saliva spilling from the corners of Claude’s mouth and slicking his shaft obscenely. Claude’s thumb rubs against the taut skin of his knot, bobbing his head and taking more of Dimitri in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White hot pleasure burns all throughout him, but it settles like a stone in his belly. The pressure around his cock shifts from strange to painful in a bare moment. He growls his discomfort and realizes belatedly that the tearing sound is him ripping two massive holes in Claude’s sheets. Claude pulls off and lets go of his cock immediately and Dimitri’s unfounded aggression cools as soon as it lit up. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he murmurs, embarrassed and uncomfortable with his cock throbbing like a wound between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude touches his knee, a little warier than Dimitri would like. “It’s alright, sweetheart.” He still looks gorgeous, and even more guilt pools in Dimitri’s gut. “Let’s get the ring off you, okay?” Dimitri nods and Claude’s touches become comfortable again. He soothes Dimitri with soft touches and distracts him with kisses to the insides of his thighs as he tugs the tight silicone off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain abates immediately and Dimitri hisses his relief. “Thank you.” Claude stands and tosses the ring toward the bathroom. “And I’m sorry.” His hands flutter awkwardly around the tears he’d left in Claude’s sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “No more apologies.” He smooths his hands through Dimitri’s hair and then cups his jaw. “You tried, you told me that you didn’t like it. That’s exactly what I told you to do, right?” He stares intently into Dimitri’s face until he nods. Claude smiles and thumbs over his cheekbones. “Then, there’s nothing to apologize for, sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri tilts his head up until Claude meets him halfway for a kiss. They tumble back onto the bed together, the buttons on Claude’s shirt digging into Dimitri’s chest until he wiggles a hand between them to start stripping it off. Claude shucks his shirt and puts his hands on Dimitri’s belly. “You still wanna get off?” His hips push forward before Dimitri can even respond. Dimitri ruts up into the clothed bulge of Claude’s cock and gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dimitri drags his hands up Claude’s sides, fingers digging into his ribs as he gives another languid roll of his hips. “Claude, I’m not gonna last long enough for you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude shudders atop him and starts opening his jeans. He shoves them down under his ass and leans forward. The lengths of their cocks press together, hot and silky as Claude starts grinding into him. “That’s alright darling, this is good, yeah?” He leans forward, their chests tight together as Claude mouths at the underside of his jaw. He curls both hands around their cocks and Dimitri shouts as he ruts against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes, yes, Claude!” He tightens his hold around Dimitri’s knot, milking him for all he has. Claude sinks his teeth into Dimitri’s throat and he cums, cock throbbing against Claude’s as he grips his knot securely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, Dima,” Claude moans. He licks at the bruise he left behind on Dimitri’s throat and cums a moment later. Their cum mixes and puddle on Dimitri’s belly as they twitch through their orgasms. Dimitri twists and lays kisses along Claude’s hairline. Claude massages their lengths until Dimitri’s twitching and shivering beneath him. Claude lets go of him and sits up. He looks just as devilishly beautiful and pleased as he did on his knees for Dimitri, and some sort of love balloons in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows it down and gives a shaky smile. “We should shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn’t spend much time away from Claude in the weeks after. They fill what time they have left before fall quarter starts with dinners out, parties with friends and sex. Lots of it. Claude wakes him with a kiss and his cock at his hole. Or sometimes, if he’s in the mood to embarrass Dimitri, a mouth on his cock. He never even gets to properly blowing Dimitri before he’s cumming with a cry of Claude’s name. They have a lot of fun together. Soon enough, Dimitri’s apartment is bare of most of his things and Claude finally asks him to move in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lives slot together in the perfect way. Claude cooks, Dimitri cleans and they keep each other well entertained. Soon, the smell of Claude’s apartment is the smell of them, wrapped up in each other. It’s hard to imagine that only a few months ago, Dimitri was locked into a deadend job and working himself to the bone. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lambert,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love balloons in his chest until he can barely contain it between his ribs. He finds himself swallowing back the words at the most inopportune times, like when Claude rinses the globs of his toothpaste out of the sink, or lets Dimitri have his pick of the movie they’ll watch for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems a lot more fitting that the words come spilling out of him when Claude’s fucking him late into the night. They don’t have to use KNOT HARD anymore; Dimitri opens up for his cock beautifully. Sometimes, Claude gives him a toy to knot into and fucks him until his balls are empty as he cries. Other times, Dimitri likes going hazy, pleasure cresting over him in waves as he lies pliantly, letting Claude use him how he pleases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude had been hesitant about it at first, at least until he realized how much Dimitri liked it. And tonight, Dimitri is gutted by the knowledge that Claude does this for him. He’s splayed out on his belly, hips propped up by a folded pillow as Claude fucks him roughly. Dimitri cums with a shout, knot pulsing and cock spilling against the sheets. Claude growls behind him and doesn’t stop moving. His nails are punching bloody half moons into Dimitri’s hips and even as the darkness closes in around him, he moans in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes to again, Claude’s moaning in short little bursts that make Dimitri know he’s about to cum. He can barely get his mouth to work, but he manages, pushing back onto Claude’s cock as he whines, “Thank you, thank you, thank you--ah, fuck--I love you, I love you, Claude!” He shoves his knot inside of Dimitri with a roar. He grinds against Dimitri’s prostate and another orgasm pulses out of him, weak but insistent as it drags him under again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s kissing the back of his neck when he rouses again. Dimitri’s still stretched and swollen around his knot and he practically purrs as Claude twists his face toward him. All at once he remembers what he said and his eyes widen. If Claude notices, he doesn’t say, he just tilts Dimitri’s head up for a kiss. “I love you, too,” he murmurs and Dimitri drags him into another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should try a condom, this time,” Claude says as he comes out of their bedroom. Dimitri promptly spits his coffee all over the table, Hilda cackles and Marianne’s brow furrows. “Oh.” Dimitri turns to look at Claude, who is at least dressed but doesn’t look particularly abashed. “I didn’t know we had company.” He hugs the girls while Dimitri wipes up his mess and tries to cool his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that embarrassing display--and Dimitri hissing that Claude absolutely knew that they were having them over for breakfast--they all settle down easily enough. As usual, Hilda and Claude lead the conversation while Dimitri and Marianne listen and occasionally pitch in. They’ve had a standing double date for a few weeks now, switching between each other’s apartments or favorite restaurants. They decided on breakfast this week, and Dimitri spent a lot of time learning how to make a decent eggs benedict for the occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours after Claude’s rude entrance, he makes an elegant excuse to end their double date. He and Hilda exchange cheek kisses while Marianne and Dimitri hug quickly. “Are you sure you don’t want to come out for drinks tonight?” Hilda pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude tugs on one of her pigtails and shakes his head. “Sorry, we have a date with the sofa and every Studio Ghibli movie ever made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls leave with soft goodbyes and their hands clasped. Dimitri shuts the door behind them and rounds on Claude. “You absolutely,” he takes a step forward, “incorrigible,” and another, “bastard!” He jams his finger into Claude’s sternum. Claude has his hands raised in supplication, trying to keep a straight face. The line of his mouth wavers and a second later a laugh is breaking out of Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tumble onto the couch in a fit of giggles, Dimitri nearly crushing Claude under his bulk until he lifts himself up onto his elbows. “C’mon, it was pretty funny. And I didn’t know they were here yet, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri snorts and shakes his head. “Poor Marianne.” They did actually have a movie marathon planned for later that night, but for the moment…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know what I was talking about?” Claude asks, sounding just as eager as Dimitri feels. He nods. Claude hooks an arm around the back of Dimitri’s neck and tugs him down close. He sprawls out over top of Claude and laughs as he cups his hand around his mouth. He leans in close to Dimitri’s ear and pitches a conspiratorial whisper into his ear. “If you wear a condom, you might actually be able to fuck my mouth like I want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s jaw drops open and his cock thickens. Claude hadn’t brought it up in a while, and Dimitri assumed that he’d given up on the idea of ever giving him head properly. “Uh, yeah, we can try.” Dimitri nods enthusiastically and Claude pulls away from his ear to give a loud laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now take me to bed, Dima.” He scoops Claude up into his arms and carries him bridal style through the apartment, mindful of not knocking any art off the walls. They’re barely inside the bedroom before Claude is wiggling out of his hold. He presses a hand to the center of Dimitri’s chest, backing him away from the bed and up against a wall. He’s mesmerizing, eyes practically glowing as he slowly sinks to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dimitri breathes. “Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this,” Claude confirms and pulls a condom out of his pocket. He holds it between his teeth, fingers working Dimitri’s jeans open until he can pull his cock out. It practically leaps into Claude’s palm, eager and already wet at the head. Claude shifts on his knees, lifting himself up to the right height before he rips open the condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s jaw drops as Claude positions it between his lips, grabs the base of Dimitri’s cock and then rolls the condom down with his mouth. The latex barrier makes the wet heat of Claude’s mouth a little less overwhelming, even though he feels close to the edge just by that display. Claude sinks nearly to his knot in a single movement, but gags as the tip of Dimitri’s cock knocks at the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back, using his hand to roll the condom down over Dimitri’s knot. Already, his lips are flushed and wet, eyes sparkling as he strokes Dimitri’s cock. “Holy shit, Claude,” Dimitri mutters. He only grins up at him and leans forward to mouth sloppily at the head. The pleasure isn’t sharp, but it’s insistent. He might be able to hold on long enough to get a proper blow job, but any longer than that is going to be difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude sinks back down until Dimitri’s cock hits the back of his throat again. Instead of gagging and pulling away, he shifts on his knees. Dimitri dares a look down to watch his lashes flutter as he takes a long breath and pushes down that last bit. It takes every bit of Dimitri’s willpower to not shove his cock deeper into Claude’s throat. He can feel the struggle, his throat fluttering delicately as he drools and tries to focus on breathing, and it only becomes harder when Claude starts to move. Then the head of Dimitri’s cock is sliding across the velvet of Claude’s tongue and he listens to the soft click of his throat every time he pushes inside of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides a hand into Claude’s hair, careful not to tug him or urge him along as his head tilts back again. If he spends too much time watching Claude, this will be over </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>too soon. Claude pulls off again and tongues at the head. Dimitri’s hips kick forward involuntarily, his cock bumping against the corner of his mouth before smearing messily across his cheek. “Still managing to make a mess, Dima.” Claude grips his hips and shoves them back into the wall, pinning him there as he sucks the tip of his cock back into his mouth. He fucks it across the flat of his tongue for a moment. “Naughty, naughty,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri can feel the buzz of his voice along the length of his cock and his belly flips with hot anticipation. His fingers knead into the back of Claude’s head, shifting as much as he can beneath the iron grip of his hands. “God, you’re gorgeous though,” Claude whispers. Dimitri’s heart jumps into his throat and he whimpers as the wet heat of Claude’s mouth envelopes his cock again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet sounds of Claude’s mouth on his shaft echo in Dimitri’s ears. He shifts minutely, knot throbbing when Claude’s lips bump against it. The hot coils of his release tighten in his pelvis, balls drawing up close to his body as he tugs on Claude’s hair. He pulls back, puckering his lips against the tip of Dimitri’s cock until he looks down at him. “Fuck my mouth, doll.” He seems to take great pleasure in the gasp that’s knocked out of Dimitri. The grip on his hips relaxes, hands sliding down over his thighs. “I’ll tap twice if I need a break.” He guides Dimitri’s other hand away from his side to cup the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are practically glowing as he suckles at the tip of Dimitri’s cock, just waiting for him to take real control. Dimitri sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and adjusts his grip on the back of Claude’s head. He pulls him forward first, overly gentle as he drags Claude’s mouth along the length of his shaft. His hands twitch on the tops of Dimitri’s thighs, but he doesn’t tap out. He thrusts shallowly, still searching Claude’s face for his comfort. He finds the opposite. The head of his cock bumps into the back of Claude’s throat and he whines, lashes fluttering as his eyes glitter with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dimitri whispers. He has to shut his eyes momentarily, trying to draw out the moment as he thrusts harder into Claude’s mouth. He spurs him on with a rattling whine, fingers tightening on Dimitri’s thighs as his tongue lashes at the underside of his cock. “Claude,” he breathes, hips hitching forward  at the same time he drags him closer. He chokes in earnest then, throat convulsing and trying to push Dimitri out of it. He shoves a little deeper, knot pulsing as Claude drools and twitches below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs him back and doesn’t even think about giving him a moment to breathe before he’s thrusting back into his mouth. “I’m gonna cum,” he whimpers, fingers knotting into Claude’s hair as he gives little hitching movements forward and gasps through his pleasure. Claude lifts a hand from his thigh and curls it around his knot, massaging and </span>
  <em>
    <span>milking</span>
  </em>
  <span> him until Dimitri cums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends in the condom and lurches forward. Claude presses him back against the wall as he pulls off his cock, hand still tight around his knot. He guides Dimitri down to the floor, murmuring praises and petting at him as he slumps into Claude’s chest. Dimitri finally catches his breath and sits up. Claude’s a mess of tears and snot, looking smug and satisfied as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He lets go of Dimitri’s oversensitive knot and pulls the condom off him. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri laughs and presses his face back into the crook of his neck. “It was amazing.” He breathes in sandalwood and sweat until Claude pushes him back so he can toss the condom. He stands on shaky legs and strips out of the rest of his clothes. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed when Claude comes back into the bedroom, face clean and cock still hard in his sweats. He comes to a stop as he spots Dimitri, naked and splayed out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites the inside of his cheek and tries not to lose his courage as he hooks his heel up onto the mattress. Dimitri spreads his legs and prays he looks seductive as he leans back on his elbows. “Well?” Where Claude’s voice would be a silky purr, Dimitri’s is breathy and a bit shaky. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s on him immediately. He shoves Dimitri onto his back and kisses him, all teeth and tongue as he touches Dimitri anywhere he can reach. They break apart on a gasp, Dimitri’s back arching as Claude’s fingers press up behind his balls. “So sweet and slutty for me, right Dima?” Claude licks at one of his nipples and Dimitri whines. They’ve never played like this before, but Dimitri likes it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes it. He nods sharply, hooking one of his legs around Claude to pull him even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bulge of Claude’s cock grinds against his thigh and he whines. “Take it off, please, please--” His begging shatters apart when Claude pushes a dry finger against his hole. He wiggles just the tip of it inside and makes Dimitri’s entire body light up with pleasure. Claude bites at one of his nipples before pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tosses Dimitri a bottle of lube. “Get in the middle of the bed and open yourself up for me.” Dimitri scrambles to obey as Claude starts to strip. He gets up on his knees and slicks up three of his fingers. He slides forward, curling an arm around one of his pillows as he reaches behind himself. It’s not the best angle, but it works. He sinks two fingers inside himself, crooking and spreading them to stretch himself open as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress shifts as Claude climbs into the bed with him, and Dimitri shoves a third finger inside himself with a whine. He used too much lube. It drips down his thighs and chills his skin as the feeling of being filled dances somewhere between pain and pleasure. He hasn’t been able to get hard again, but it doesn’t matter. His cock is still dripping, leaving a puddle of pre-cum on the sheets as he fruitlessly tries to twist the tips of his fingers into his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Claude murmurs. One of his hands lands on the back of Dimitri’s thigh, stroking over his soft skin as he shivers. The other reaches between his thighs, curling around his soft cock and thumbing at the dripping head. Dimitri cries out, knees sliding across the sheets as he bites into the pillow below him. He fucks himself with his fingers until he’s ready for Claude’s cock and pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his chest down against the bed, arching his back and lifting his ass up into Claude’s stroking hands. “I’m ready,” he says. Claude slots in against his thighs, cock sliding between his ass cheeks and over his hole. He teases the tip at Dimitri’s gaping hole until he’s gasping and begging incoherently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beg so pretty, doll.” Claude’s hands slide from Dimitri’s hips to his waist where his grip goes tight. His cock rubs between Dimitri’s cheeks, before it finally catches on his rim. Dimitri whines, but manages to stay still, and finally gets Claude’s cock sinking inside of him. Dimitri opens up around him, lube pushed out of him with slick, filthy sounds that make him burn. “Ah, god, you feel so damn good,” Claude bites out. His nails bite into Dimitri’s skin, pushing on him and keeping him in a perfect arch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri groans as Claude’s knot presses against his rim. Immediately, he wants it, belly rolling and pleasure spiking in his blood. Claude doesn’t give it to him yet. He pulls back instead, a long slow glide. Dimitri’s mouth hangs open, rim fluttering around the length of Claude’s cock. And then, Claude slams back inside of him. He screams, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he rips open the pillow. Later, he’ll be embarrassed and guilty, but for now he just pants, drool rolling down his chin as Claude pounds him into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri can barely catch his breath with how hard Claude’s fucking him. He tries to brace himself against the headboard and push back on Claude’s cock, but he moves too fast for Dimitri to try and rock with him. He’s just along for the ride, wailing and gasping Claude’s name every time his cock grinds against Dimitri’s prostate. Something curls up through his belly, pulled taut and burning hot. He gasps into the ruined pillow and squirms. His cock isn’t even hard, but he feels an orgasm building inside him anyway. His fingertips tingle, blood rushing in his ears and Claude just keeps grinding inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri groans and shudders underneath Claude. “I- Oh fuck.” His voice trembles and then comes apart entirely, confusion and desire scrambling his mind until all he can find is, “Daddy, I think I’m gonna--” Claude fucks into him sharply and he screams, expecting his strange orgasm to finally crash and break over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Claude doesn’t keep fucking him. In fact, he freezes inside of him, sweaty hands momentarily letting go of Dimitri’s waist. The insistent pleasure of his oncoming orgasm fades and he whines at the loss, before finally realizing what he said. He’s thought about it, of course, considering Claude’s basically his sugar daddy, but he never had any intention of actually saying it. Out of any time for it to come tumbling out of his mouth, this is probably one of the least opportune. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock rocks through Dimitri. “What? Claude, are you really--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude thrusts inside him again, grinding hard against his prostate until Dimitri’s vision blurs around the edges. He keens and sucks in another breath. “Daddy,” he whines. It feels natural and only slightly embarrassing as his cheeks burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” Claude curls over him, biting into his throat and shoulders as his pace picks up again. “Sound so pretty under me, you want my knot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri could cry with how good it all feels. He nods and then whines. “Yeah, yeah, daddy, wanna be full of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude growls behind him, hot and possessive and enough to have that confusing almost-orgasm bubbling up in his belly again. “That’s right. Wanna get bred by me, right Dima?” It seems to be a night of firsts, of Dimitri’s well-hidden kinks getting dragged to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, please!” he shouts, his body coming alight as the orgasm finally crests and breaks. It feels like an orgasm, bright and bubbly where it suffuses over his skin, making him extra sensitive as he tightens up around Claude’s cock. But, his knot is barely even swollen and he knows that besides the puddle of pre-cum beneath him, he hasn’t made a worse mess of the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Claude pants in his ear. His hands finally leave Dimitri’s waist, sliding around him and cupping his belly and reaching up to grope at his tits. “Can’t believe you came again on my cock, such a good-” he gasps and cuts off. Dimitri can only whine for him, hole going pliant as Claude’s knot nudges against it again. “Such a good fuckin’ knot sleeve,” he groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knot me, knot me, daddy-- oh, fuck,” Dimitri begs colorfully, embarrassment nowhere to be found as Claude’s teeth dig into his shoulder and he shoves his knot inside of him. “Breed me, fuck, Claude.” His voice wavers and he realizes he’s crying, overstimulated and shuddering as Claude’s balls empty into him. With his hips tilted up like this, Claude will be able to fill him, even without his hole clamping around his knot like an omega. The thought sends a shiver down his spine and he clenches around Claude’s knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems happy to feed into the fantasy, keeping his cock lodged deep inside of Dimitri as their breathing levels out again. Claude licks at the bite marks he left on Dimitri and combs through his sweaty hair with his fingers, until discomfort sets in. He tugs out of Dimitri then and eases him onto his side. Hot cum drips out of him almost immediately, but he can’t be too annoyed with it when Claude lays beside him. He keeps playing with Dimitri’s hair as they share chaste kisses and come down entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel good?” Claude murmurs. His voice is rough and Dimitri bets that his throat is still a bit sore. He feels equal parts hot and guilty at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude grins. “Amazing.” Dimitri hopes that’ll be the end of it, but then Claude kisses him on the tip of his nose and says, “You’ll have to call me daddy more often.” Dimitri flushes to his hairline and hides his face in the ripped pillow. Claude laughs and kisses the shell of his ear. He climbs out of bed, surely to get a cloth to clean Dimitri up with. He lays there in the middle of Claude’s king sized bed, grinning to himself at the little space that he’s carved out in this man’s life. A little piece of paradise, just for them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! i hope u liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>